A little too close
by spikelover825
Summary: Buffy's new boyfriend is getting a little too close. I couldn't really think of a summary. Please R&R!


Joss thanks for the characters and the inspiration!  
  
  
  
A few weeks ago, Buffy had finally hit with some hard luck. There was this guy, Craig, who always showed up at the Doublemeat Palace. By the end of the month, all he had to do was walk in and she had his order ready. They had gotten around to talking, and he asked her out dancing to the Bronze. She immediately said yes, even though Spike still left a wound in her heart. She noticed him and Craig at the same color eyes, but Craig's seemed so much warmer; so full of life.  
  
She brought him over to the house for dinner one night, to meet all the scoobies. Of course, he couldn't know all about them.  
  
''So Craig,'' said Anya, ''were you always addicted to the Doublemeat mystery meat?''  
  
''It's really only the place that I could afford since I just moved here and all.''  
  
Xander looked up from his roast beef. ''Where did you come from?'' He had a strange suspicion about new guys in Sunnydale.  
  
''I'm from Buffalo. I decided to move here for some writing inspiration. There's a lot of stuff to write about in New York, but California has a style that just doesn't compare. It's hard to resist.''  
  
Xander was satisfied with this awnser, but Dawn wasn't.  
  
''You're a writer, huh? What do you write?''  
  
''Mostly poetry about people and nature.''  
  
Dawn nodded politely. God, she thought, this guy is exactly like Spike, without superpowers. And anyway, Spike really loves my sister, not like this guy, who's probably looking for a fuck-and-run. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
''What's wrong, Dawnie?'' Asked Willow.  
  
''Bad piece of beef.''  
  
Dawn made up her mind at that moment. She would never, ever like Craig, and if she had to, she would kill him.  
  
Out in the shadows, beyond the bushes and trees, a figure, clad in black, stared into the front window of the Summers house. Spike watched all of the scoobies and a strange guy eating. He saw the strange guy, Craig, he thought, after reading Anyas lips, turn to talk to Dawn. He saw her eyes darken and her lips pucker, and he wondered why. Then, he saw Craig turn to smile at Buffy, and she smiled back. With the weight of his newly acquired soul, his heart broke. She looked at him like she looked at Angel and Riley. It wasn't fair. He had loved Buffy for so long, and she was making googly eyes for a guy she met two freaking MONTHS ago. But there was nothing he could do, thanks to that sodding disinviting spell. He had been cast out from the world, again.  
  
Craig and Buffy stopped in front of his place. Before he went in, he talked to her for a minute.  
  
''I had a really great time. Your friends are cool.''  
  
''Thanks. Maybe you can come back soo-''  
  
Without another word, he kissed her long, hard, and passionately. After that, she was to flustered to say anything. She rushed off the porch, giggling like a little girl.  
  
''So, Dawn,'' Buffy asked later that night, ''Do you like him?''  
  
''No.''  
  
''Why not?''  
  
''Well…''  
  
''It's because he's not like your precious Spike, isn't it?'' Buffy said this suprisingly coldly. ''All you want is him, isn't it?''  
  
Dawn's eyes filled with tears. ''How can you say that? You know he loves you, and now you're just blowing him off for some pretty boy! He has a soul, and he's changed!''  
  
''You are such a child.''  
  
Dawn ran from the house in tears.  
  
A few weeks later, Craig and Buffy were offically going out. He came to the house regurally for dinner now. He had been walking down to the Summer's house, when he heard Dawn and an English guy talking.  
  
''Spike, I can't stand it anymore. He's taking your place.''  
  
''Nibblett, I was never in his place.''  
  
''Well you could now. Maybe you could talk to Buffy. I'm sure she would understand.''  
  
''I'm sorry, 'bit.''  
  
She hugged him, her voice cracking as she said goodbye.  
  
Craig thought about that conversation he had overheard. It seemed like Buffy's little sister would only show affection for him, and only him. Then, he got an idea. If he started acting like the British guy, Spike, maybe she would like him, too.  
  
That night, it was pizza. Buffy and Willow went into the kitchen to get more pizza for the rest of the gang. Xander was in the bathroom, and Anya had gone out to the hall to get her coat. So, that left Craig and Dawn in the living room, watching a soap opera, Passions, for reasons unknown to Craig. It seemed stupid to him. He was nervous, so he decided to try a tactic he had been working on.  
  
''So, you like this show, eh Nibblett?''  
  
Dawn's eyes got wide, and lump formed in her throat. She turned around slowly, her jaw clenched.  
  
''Nobody. Calls. Me. Nibblett. Except. Spike!'' She suddenly lashed out at him, hitting him. Buffy ran back into the room, and pulled Dawn off.  
  
''Go to your room now!!!''  
  
''No, Buffy don't get mad at her.'' Craig butted in. ''She just can't handle that I'm here instead of her friend.''  
  
''I can handle it just find! Your just trying to take Spike's place, and it won't work. Not on me.''  
  
With that, she stormed out of the house. Buffy and Craig could have each other, but Craig would never be Spike.  
  
She ran into his crypt. He already knew about Craig, just by looking at her face.  
  
''I want to leave Sunnydale, forever. Nothing's turning out well with you and Buffy.''  
  
''There was never any me and Buffy, but I understand you wanting to leave. Everything just fell apart.''  
  
Then, they both realized how much they needed each other. Without a word, they walked hand in hand to the old DeSoto. Knowing what lay behind them, it wasn't hard to leave. 


End file.
